1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing a fiber, a method of monitoring the characteristics of a fiber, and a method of manufacturing a fiber while monitoring the characteristics of the fiber and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method of manufacturing a carbon-coated optical fiber.
2. Related Background Art
In the conventional manufacture of an optical fiber, a process for coating a glass fiber with carbon is known. A method of manufacturing a carbon-coated fiber is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,130, or Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-51241 or 5-208850.